


Nightmares

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summery : Cas had nightmares every night and he can figure how to handle them until one night he has a little help





	

Castiel tried everything he could think of to NOT have the nightmares. or at least to hide them from his roommate . It was embarrassing being 23 and having them but it made it worse if Dean noticed them.   
They had been roommates now for about 6 months since the new school years started both were in their junior year of college. Cas was a Art Major and Dean studying to be a physical therapist.  
They had become friends pretty quickly to witch Cas was thankful for .He had a horrible experience with his last roommate. But as time passed he soon realized that his friendly feelings for Dean were growing into something more.. but kept his feeling in check .   
Dean was a ladies man.. he was always going on and on about the girls he dated in high school. Cas never had that problem since he has always been Gay. When he told Dean he didn't have a problem with it so life went on.   
But now with these Nightmares keep him up half the night he was the end of his rope.   
*************************************************  
Glancing at the clock it was 1145 pm Dean was working late and Cas was to afraid to sleep so he put a DVD on curled up on the couch . The movie was halfway though when the door to the apartment open.  
"Cas ?" Dean came walking though into the living room a confused look on his face as he pulled off his jacket. " it 12:30 why aren't you in bed ?" he asked Cas sat up from where he had been laying down..   
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to just watch a movie to relax " Cas said hoping that Dean couldn't tell he was lying. "Want to join me for a little bit ?" he asked patting the seat next to him.   
"I should be going to bed got that test tomrrower.."Dean said but he sat down next to Cas anyways throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Cas noticed how close he sat next to him but he didn't brother to move or point it out.   
He kind of slowly melt into Dean's side as they both got lost into the movie.   
********************************************  
Cas open his eyes as ray of sunlight him them he blink a couple times.  He tried to  move but found he was trap by something .  Coming fully awake now he realize he was laying against Dean  who was still sound asleep  his arms around Cas keeping him pressed up to him.   
   Cas 's heart about jumped  out of his chest and he was almost afraid to move in case he woke Dean and Dean freak out that he was holding him. So for a minute he stay still and made himself relax just enjoying this time in Dean's arms.   
    he almost Doze back off when he felt Dean start to stir  underneath him. Cas held his breath and waited. He knew the moment Dean came fully awake.  He tense up for a split second . But then to Cas's surprise relax and start rubbing his back .. in soft  relaxing  circles.   
   " hey Cas " Dean said softly .. rubbing  more of his back.. Cas lifted his head feeling his  face heat up . He met Green eyes  starting down at  him. " I am sorry " he said as he pulled himself up  already missing the warmth of Dean's arms  

   Dean study him for a second  " It ok  we both feel asleep.. " he said softly not breaking eye contact with Cas..  " I guess i should get ready .." Dean said breaking the moment and hurried out of the room,. Cas flopped down on the couch with a groan. " just great " he thought 

    As he laid there he suddenly  realized something that had him sitting up .. he didn't have a nightmare last night and he slept good.  Probably the best sleep he had in a while.  Was it because of Dean.?  He hope not because he couldn't asked the man to sleep with him just to keep bad dreams away  that would be too  much  no matter how much Cas wanted it 

*********************************************  
The next night by the time Cas reached home he was exhausted from school and his part time job at the school campus coffee shop. He wonder if the dreams would stay away tonight with him being so tried.  
He walked into the apartment. Right away he could smell something good that had Cas stomach growling. Putting his stuff down he followed his nose into the kitchen . He stop in the doorway and watch Dean move around the kitchen unaware of being watched.   
Today he was dressed in his usual blue jeans and a back t-shirt that showed off what Cas though was his favorite part of Dean's body his arms.. and shoulders. he could literally just lose himself in watching the way all the muscles in Dean's arms moved. 

Dean was humming as he spun around and jerked when he saw Cas .."Damn Cas don't sneak up on someone like that " he said but with a grin. Cas laugh feeling a little of the day stress melt away   
"Sorry .. just wanted to see what smelled so good in here ?" he said . " my mother's receipt ..Chicken and Rice "Dean replied reached down and pulling something out of the oven.   
"What the occasion that you feel you had to cook " Cas asked walking over to him as he put the dish on the counter. " I .. well just noticed you been real stressed lately.. and uh.. i though this might help" Dean said looking away quickly..   
Cas swallowed the tears and blinked a couple times.. "Thank you Dean.. it smell and look wonderful .." he replied "Well then let's eat " Dean said   
******************************************************  
A couple hours later and three beers later Cas found himself lounging on the couch with Dean talking about anything and everything.. "Are you ok ? Dean asked looking over at Cas..  
Cas wanted to tell him about the nightmares but there was nothing he could do so why worry him about it . " I am fine Dean just a little tried " he added Dean study him for a second .. Cas felt the look all the way to his soul ..   
He suddenly felt Dean lay a hand on top of his that was laying simply between them on the couch. The touch sent shocks though his body but he remained still not breaking the contact with Dean.   
"You should go to bed and try to get some sleep you could use it " Dean said softly.. Cas paused fear making his heart race now.. maybe Dean saw it because he asked   
"What is it ?" he asked scooting closer to him.. " nothing .. " Cas said tying to look away but Dean reached up and grab Cas's face in between his hands. " you can tell me anything " Dean said making the other man look at him in the eyes ..   
Cas sigh and finally broke underneath the beautiful green eyes that were so close now. so close that just a little more and he could find out how soft Dean's lip really were.   
" I have been having nightmares every night for weeks now no matter what I do.. " Cas said. "Except for last night " he said softly not looking at Dean.. Who had let his face go but still remained closed   
He had a concern look on his face " why did you say anything ?" he asked.. Cas sight and leaned forward elbows on his knees it embarrassing " he admitted "Why I nightmares all the time too " Dean replied.   
Cas looked at him " how you handle it ?" he asked .. Dean smiled.."I talk to you " he replied or ' Just think about you " he said . Cas couldn't help the look of surprise on his face.. "Dean?" he breathed out ..   
Suddenly Dean stood up "Come bed time "he said grabbing Cas hand and pulling him to his feet and led Cas into his room. "What are we doing ?" Cas asked looking around Dean 's room   
"Going to bed.. you said that you didn't have a nightmare last night right when we feel asleep together on the couch.. so let just do it again tonight just more comfortable."Dean said pulling back the covers on his bed .   
Cas just stood there kind in shock as dean pulled the shirt off and climbed into bed and looked at him waiting . "You coming ?" he asked Cas nodded and pulled his own shirt off and what surprise him was the way Dean eyes ran over his body now exposed it gave him goosebumps   
Cas climbed in laying on his side and side .sliding one arm under his pillow he was facing the wall and was still very much aware of Dean still next to him.   
Dean turned off the light...the room went dark.. Cas almost jumped when he felt an arm slid around his middle. " what are you doing Dean ?" Cas asked .. He heard Dean chuckle as he his body was pushed closer to Cas's "it called cuddling . don't let anyone know I like to cuddle ok " he said into his ear.   
Cas chuckled "it our secret " goodnight Dean " he said closing his eyes and melted back into his warm body.. he felt Dean sigh .. "Night Cas" Dean replied.   
it was nice Cas thought laying in bed with a warm body next to you strong arm around you to protect you . He laid there for a little after Dean started snoring before he drifted off.   
************************************************  
The dream snuck up on him before he realize it .. it was the same one over and over .. Someone was trying to hold him down and stab him. he struggled and yelled..   
But finally something broke though .. and he woke up finding himself curled up into Dean's arms sobbing.. he hadn't even been aware he was crying. " hey it ok I got you " Dean was talking to him softly.. rubbing his back .. pressing soft kissing to the top of his head..   
After a few minutes he calmed himself down and then the embrassement came in .. he try to roll out of Dean's arms but Dean wouldn't let him. " I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up .. " he almost felt like crying again and couldn't even look at Dean.   
But Dean forced Cas to look at him once again .. but instead of saying anything he completely blew Cas whole mind as he pressed his lips to his.   
Cas's world started spinning and he was shore that he forgot to breath.. But the kiss was light and over before he really could think. " your safe no one going to hurt you " he said looking at Cas straight in the eye.   
Cas nodded with a smile.. "Thank you Dean." he replied Dean grinned. and replied with another kiss. "Come on let get comfortable and get back to sleep " he said reaching over for the light.   
Once they were settle one of Dean's arm still around Cas who now was curled up against dean 's chest head on his shoulder.   
" I guess nothing wont stop the dreams from coming " he said sadly.." but it helped to have me here right " Dean asked... Cas frown.. "of course I feel like I can sleep afterwards." he said " but Dean " he looked up at him   
" I can 't sleep in here every night " Cas said.. "Why not ?" Dean asked taking Cas by surprise ..   
"well what if you want to bring a girl home or. Something " he said clearly fluster. Dean tighten his arms around Cas .. "The only person I want in my bed is you " he said simply.. "The only person i want to cook dinner for is you " he said continuing   
" The only person i want to come home to and talk to about my crappy day to is you .." he said melting Cas 's heart with every word. Suddenly he shifted and Cas was on his back Dean leaning over him   
Bottom line Cas the only person I want is you " he said meeting his gaze head on until Cas couldn't take it anymore and crushed his lips into his.   
Both men groan as the kiss was heated.. hands were everywhere soon followed by mouths. it was a even match between then two .   
Just a little while later Cas curled back up with dean under his blankets and sigh.. "Do you think you can sleep now " Dean asked sleepily but all he got in reply was Cas soft snoring . Dean just smiled and drifted off too. 

AN/ this was a little longer than I planned but the idea just keep coming so I just kept writing. I think they are getting better.. lol :)


End file.
